


Bruised Flowers

by TheInnocentMage



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Earth, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Recovery, Soul Bond, Starfleet, Starfleet Academy, T'hy'la, Tarsus IV, Violence, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInnocentMage/pseuds/TheInnocentMage
Summary: This is the story of how James Tiberius Kirk fights his through the train-wreck that is Tarsus IV and finds the one who can see past the trauma, the psychosis, the scars on his skin and the ones in his heart. The one person who sees James for what he is, not what others make him out to be, and still manages to fall in love with him anyway.However, James' soul has to survive Tarsus first.





	1. HOLD ME CLOSE

**Bruised Flowers**

**Part I**

_Chapter 1 ~ Hold Me close (And Tell Me Not To Fear)_

**. . .**

James tightened his hold on Kevin's small hand as more and more people were herded into the City square. The young boy's eyes were still puffy and red from crying earlier. He was hungry, they all were.

Two third of Tarsus IV's crops had gone within a fortnight, left to ruin by the unexplainable fungus. The entire colony was fearful and in desperate need of reassurance, after being forced onto an unbalanced seesaw of little food and high tensions. Which in truth only seemed to be getting smaller and shorter.

As the crowds pushed in, James tugged his little companion closer. He looked around anxiously for his aunt and uncle or even Kevin's parents. They had be separated during the mad dash into the square.

Cut out from anything above his dishevelled blond hair, James groaned unable to see Governor Kodos as he spoke.

_"In trying times, sacrifices have to be made. . ."_

Encouraging the six-year-old to follow him, James squirmed and wiggled their way through the tightly packed square. With one final burst of energy he managed to pull Kevin and himself to the very edge of the crowd. His electric blue eyes flickered hesitantly to the guards posted at regular intervals. James felt the colour slowly leach from his face. The guns in their hands were unmistakably locked on _kill._

His shoulders tensed as understanding, and then slowly, sickening horror washed over his features. _Kodos wouldn't, would he? No, Starfleet are going to arrive. They are coming to save us._

Looking up at the blankness in the guards eyes, James scowled and gritted his teeth.

"Kevin we need to leave." He breathed, his voice no more than a whisper.

The little boy tugged on James' hand and pointed to a familiar face balancing on his tip-toes to see the Governor.

"Tom!" Kevin called with all the innocence a six-year-old could muster. A few adults turned to glare at the pair while James stepped in front of Kevin to hide him from their judging eyes. Yet, their attention was quickly drawn back to Kodos.

_"I believe I have the solution. . ."_

James noticed Tom looking around worriedly as he made his way over to them. The older boy ruffed Kevin's hair in greeting and high-fived the blond with a smirk.

"JT, hey man. There must be at least five hundred colonists here." He laughed nervously.

Taking the opportunity, James lent closer so he was just millimetres from Tom and no one else would hear.

_"Something's wrong."_

Tom paled immediately, giving James a curt nod. He'd known, he suspected as well. With ease James gestured for them to migrate towards the back.

As the trio weaved through countless faces, he spotted the Johnson twins. Michael and Mathew. The two appeared almost in tears as they huddled together. Obviously as lost in the crowds as they were, Mathew looked up to meet James' eyes. A tear-swept, giddy smile formed as he stood and pulled his older brother to follow.

"I can't see Mr. or Mrs. Johnson," Tom whispered. "Do you think they got separated?"

"Yeah," James replied, "seems likely in all the madness." His vision shifted between the guns and Tom's face. "I doubt the guards would care about two lost kids by this point."

James knitted his fingers between Mathew's and Michael latched onto Tom. Both older boys offered kind, reassuring smiles that were only skin deep. They continued to until the patrolling guards at the back meant the group could not sneak away any further.

 _". . .So on this day, I have ordered the deaths of you and those you stand here with, for the greater good and the survival of the. . ."_ Kodos' voice paused for a moment allowing a cruelty to lace his tone. _". . .worthy colonists. From your endings I shall build a utopia for the higher, deserving members of society."_

A deadly silence rippled across the square sparked from utter disbelief. Because there it was. Their condemnation. Their right to live stolen from them with words. Hate warped James' features as he pushed a protesting Kevin and crying Mathew to the floor.

"Shut your eyes and don't move." He ordered harshly.

There was no underlying surprise in his heart, because he knew all too well that Kodos was capable of this, of murder, he just didn't think he would. The Governor had visited his school a few months after he had arrived on Tarsus IV. James had been a mess of distrust and well-bred hate for the universe so when Kodos offered him and a few other the chance to study advanced material under his personal instruction, the twelve-year-old had turned the man down. But his Aunt and Uncle had jumped at the opportunity, pushing their young nephew forward despite his reservations.

Every day under Kodos' care, James saw a bit more. The madness hidden in his eyes, the darkness that coiled in his heart. He had spoken to his Uncle about his concerns, but the kindly man had brushed it off as a slight of childish imagination.

Laying on top of the younger boys, arms cocooned and shielded their bodies, James realises it had been too little too late. He watched Tom do the same, covering Michael with his own body.

The gunshots started soon after. Liquefying the air and cutting down the voices which screamed. There was red and red and red. Pooling over the floor and caking everything in reach. James cringed feeling warm blood touch his fingers. Briefly he opened his eyes and inhaled sharply in shock. Bodies piled, collaged the square, the few whom were still running were being methodically gunned out. Kodos' soldiers stalked over the dead with little regret in their eyes. Guns aimed low at anything that moved. Tears crept into James' vacant eyes, washing away the colours from his iris'.

_His Aunt and Uncle were somewhere here._

Salty water danced down his cheeks. Because, because it wasn't _fair._ The first people in the universe to tell him they were proud of him, that he was smart and charming and a good person were lying cold, lifeless, and full of bullets. They said they loved him. No one but Sam had even bothered to acknowledge his existence before Tarsus IV. Even his Mother wouldn't look him in the eye. _Why? What had he done which was so unforgivable that warranted being ignored?_ James clenched his jaw with grief. He'd had loved them too. And now, like everything else, the universe had taken them away from him.

"Please someone help me, please. . ."

A weak voice floated from off to his side. Above dyed red clothes, an arm stuck up in the air like a splinter in the corpses. As if the man calling was seeking salvation from the sky. James balled his fists. There was no justice to this. He watched in agony as a guard leisurely strolled over, then proceeded to empty the clip in the direction of the man. Not caring if some rounds did not hit their target, just as long as he wasn't breathing by the end. James flinched as the last shot left a deafening silence in its wake.

A little yelp sounded underneath James as Mathew scrambled away. Panic flared in his chest as he reached out, but missed his chance to grab the little boy's leg to stop him. The material slipped right past his fingertips. James' insides ran cold as he watched the four year old carry on. He couldn't get up, couldn't risk exposing the others. Why hadn't he kept a tighter grip? Now because of him. . . Mathew would be. . . Would be. . .

"Mummy? Mummy? Where are you?!" The boy's weak sobs echoed in the square.

James breathed a string of no's that morphed into a mantra. Tears fell without control as the child kept calling for a Mother who couldn't answer. His heart stiffened as one of the guards approached Mathew. The boy backed away clutching his shirt in fear. As the guard raised the gun to the small child's face with trembling fingers, James snarled. _How dare he? How dare he pretend to know remorse? After opening fire at unarmed, innocent people with nowhere to run. How dare he pretend to feel ashamed?_ Jim's eyes lit with a different colour, a fierceness that scares a predictor away from its prey.

With surreal speed, a bullet pierces the air and straight into Mathew's head. There was a pause as James' heart forgot to beat. From his sideways view blood splattered the stone floor and adjacent wall. Mathew's blood. He choked down on silent sobs and so did Tom, as they heard the soft _THUD_ of his small body hitting the floor.

Both clutched their younger charges tighter. But it was soon apparent by the look on the guards face he had not been the one to pull the trigger. Footsteps drew louder- some echoing on stone, while others splashed in pools of blood. James saw red in the form of Governor Kodos holding an old, classic handgun.

"Don't hesitate." He warned. "With this you have saved your families, your wives, mothers and daughters from starving, from certain death."

James stayed perfectly still with his eyes shut as Kodos and his men walked past. He was all too scared to breathe.

"Burn them." He ordered. "Burn them all. They are nothing but a waste of space now. No wait," the footsteps stopped momentarily, "they were always a waste of space." James could almost hear the smirk on the murder's lips.

It was now or never. The guards were distracted carrying out the second stage. This was their chance. James gestured for Tom to move closer to the wall and hide in the shadows. Unexpectedly James watched the older boy shake his head stubbornly, refusing to budge, blood smeared across the side of his face that had been pressed to the ground. The blond sighed, inhaled and exhaled.

"Ready?" He breathed to Kevin who nodded beneath him. No real understanding of what James was asking of him, only agreeing on blind trust. The same sort of trust that got everyone here slaughtered.

Grabbing the boy's wrist, James made a sprint for the wall alcoves. He slid into one, pulling Kevin and himself from sight. A few moments later he heard the sound of lighter footsteps. Relief flooded him as he saw Tom and Michael squeeze into the next one along. They were small enough to be hidden by the statutes. James held Kevin tightly to his chest as the six-year-old trembled.

Orange light flared up and engulfed the square quickly. As in, you couldn't of run fast enough to escape those flames. The screaming started again and James did the best he could to cover Kevin's ears to block it out. For what felt like an eternity the tortured pleas of the half-alive kept up. Their screams echoing the life they would be unable to live. The moments that had been stolen from them.

When the rain began to fall, only the sounds of crackling fire remained. Accompanied by the wrenching smell of burnt flesh and cooked blood.

**. . .**

James - Twelve

Kevin - Six

Thomas - Thirteen

Michael - Four

**. . .**

Review and let me know what you think :)


	2. EVERYTHING IS BLUE

**Bruised Flowers**

_Chapter 2 - Everything is Blue_

**. . .**

Vulcan's faint desert wind cascaded through the open halls of the Science Academy. Spock looked out over the orange dusted sand-dunes, which blazed in the comfortable sunlight. With textbooks clutched to his chest, he stood alone at the entrance waiting for the midday shuttle to take him home. His brown eyes drifted to the sky and he briefly allowed them to fall shut as the breeze blow over his sensitive skin. The feeling was. . . not _unpleasant._

Spock stood and allowed himself to linger in the moment.

Then without pretence, something painful shot through his nerves. Ending like a knife in the back of his head. The textbooks slipped from his hands and papers scattered across the smooth stone floor. In seconds Spock was on his knees and gripping his head so tight he thought it would burst. Which was, in all circumstances - _illogical._ To his strangled cries, a pair of footsteps answered and turned the corner.

He was acutely aware of the wetness leaking from his eyes. His mental shield twisted and flared and pulsed as if infected. A foreign presence seemed only to catalyse the emotions that surged through his inexperienced mind. _Hate, panic, distress, fear, pain, sadness - and unfathomable grief._ It consumed Spock's unprotected thoughts as his shields lay shattered. Tendons of red light soared away from inside him, curling and unfurling across the great telepathic distance between itself and the weakening, fainter blue light. The green seemed more frantic as it drew closer, entangling itself to support the blue and pulling it back to Spock.

He remembered the hands holding him down as he cried and screamed. Bands of steel wrapped around his arms and voices spoke in quiet tones. In the distance Spock watches helplessly as the blue light dimmed and receded from his presence. There gaping emptiness that followed was suffocating.

**. . .**

Spock was aware of waking up days later to his Mother at the bedside and a healer beside her. There were tear stains down her cheeks, but a brightness that sparked in her eyes the moment he sat up.

"Are you quite certain?" His father's voice had Spock looking to the right as the older Vulcan conversed with another healer.

"There can be no uncertainty." She said. "Your son has received a rare gift. One that has not been recorded in precisely three hundred and forty two point eight years."

Spock looked to his Mother in questioning but the smile on her lips only had the him confused.

"Spock, honey." A human term of endearment he was frequently familiar with. "You're so very lucky. You have a soul-bond, sweetheart, isn't that incredible?" The question was rhetorical and Spock took careful notice of this in his answer.

"I am unaware of what that specifically entails."

When his Mother turned to the healer next to her, unknowing how to explain, he instead continued.

"Older texts and scriptures preserved from the time before Surak, speak of a harmonic bond between warriors formed without intervention or coercion. They further detail of how two souls that were once one, are split and separated upon entering this world. In times of closeness or desperation a bond can be initiated subconsciously." He turned to look at the young Vulcan. "Your half that is not present must be under great duress to reach out in such a manner."

"It is a very private matter," the female healer continued. "We will leave so the three of you may discuss this."

"Wait," Sarek held up his hand. "Are there those on Vulcan whom know more of this bond?"

Maybe it was Spock's tiredness but the last word his father spoke sounded bitter to his ears. Perhaps he was imagining it.

"Yes, although privacy is their highest value. They would be willing to offer support in his situation."

"It is possible to travel to these people, and seek guidance on how to remove the bond?"

The healer looked shocked, well as shocked as a Vulcan can, the glint in her eyes told a different story to the indifferent mask on her features.

 _"That,"_ she said lowly. "I must oppose. To break this bond at a young age would have adverse effects in both physical and mental development. Even with maturity such an action would lead to serious implications in emotional control and stability." Her eyes wandered to Spock before adding coolly. "Given his heritage it is highly unlikely he would survive."

His Mother tensed at the last sentence and spared them not one glance as they left the room.

"How could you suggest such a thing?" She hissed icily at her husband. Two almost emotions washed over Sarek's face, annoyance and regret.

"With this, the joining of our household with that of T'Pings will be forfeited. The ceremony was to be in four days."

"Well, forfeit it then." Amanda huffed. "I'm really not seeing the problem."

"I will have to explain to their clan why we are to step down this late in arrangements."

"So?" She bit back, in a tone Spock recognised as sarcasm.

"A soul-bond is not to be taken lightly." Sarek informed, and took a few steps closer. "The healers themselves concluded from the tension in the bond the other is off planet. Even if they lived on Vulcan the other would be difficult to locate. There is no certainty that he or she can feel the bond."

Spock trembled and he couldn't reason why, his body, his blood just reacted to the thought of never meeting the one who held such a blue light. His Mother rested her hand on his shoulder and Spock flinched at the touch. She never initiated contact when his father was around. Nevertheless, Sarek remained stoic.

"Maybe you should ask your son, Sarek?"

Spock looked down to his hands. Faint bruises decorate his pale skin snaking up his arms remnants of his struggle with whoever found him compromised at the academy. A comfortable, warm buzz settled in the back of his head and Spock knew instantly what it was. "I wish to keep it for the moment."

His father's lips thinned slightly. "We will find an appropriate healer to help you temporarily shield the bond until a times comes when you wish to search for them."

Spock nodded, the emotions leaking through clouded his judgement. _What a human thing to think?_ He pondered. For the first time since his younger years, Spock felt nervous.

Amanda ran her fingers through his neatly cut hair and smiled warmly. "Rest, Spock. This all may seem scary now but when you're older you'll release how precious this bond is."

With the reassurance his Mother's presence offered and the cosy buzzing lingering in the back of his head, Spock laid back down and drifted into a peaceful healing trance.

**. . .**

Waking five days later at a secluded Temple in Vulcan's desert, Spock gave up any intentions that had manifested in keeping the bond open. Four weeks after arriving he left with his Father, his shields were cold and impermeable to the gentle blue light they hid away.

**. . .**

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	3. AND WE RUN

**Bruised Flowers 3**

_Chapter 3 ~ And We Run_

**. . .**

James - twelve

Tom - thirteen

Kevin - six

Michael - four

**. . .**

James remembered snapshots of the moments after. Big gaps in his memory are either blurry or completely painted blank. As he both consciously and subconsciously blocks out the images of friends, neighbours, _children_ sprawled out lifelessly on the floor. All covered in blood or nearly burnt to the bones. He ran, crawled, dragged Kevin and himself forward, despite the younger boys whining protests and tears. Tom carried Michael so to keep up the frantic pace.

The streets were desolate, empty for the dead wouldn't be returning. Each foreign sound had them crouching down in the shadows. Every flicker of moment caused them to hold their breaths just that little bit longer. James sprinted past old Mrs. Greys house and skidded to a stop. He had seen her briefly at the square, so he was certain she would not be home.

"Tom in here." James whispered, barely managing to keep his voice steady.

Hazel eyes locked onto fiery blue and the older boy nodded. The small group of four scrambled their way inside through an open window. Clearly Mrs. Greys didn't think she'd be gone long. Plates and cutlery lined the table, even a few glasses filled with water sat to the side on the worktop.

For a few painful minutes they stood in silence. The darkness of the kitchen wrapped around their bodies. No one spoke except for the quiet sobs Michael cried into Tom's shoulder, and the occasional hiccup Kevin let out. Only for them to be muffed as he pressed his face into James' leg.

"What now, JT?" Tom murmured, tears soundlessly streaming down his face.

"We can't stay here." He confirmed. "We'll have to hide somewhere they won't look."

"But the only place the guards will be reluctant to search is beyond the safe zone." The thirteen-year-old whispered. "It's too risky, JT. There are wild plants and animals that were native to Tarsus before the colony arrived."

"Pick your poison, Tom. Guns or what's out _there_. Because sure as hell Kodos isn't going to welcome us back and say it's all some big _misunderstanding!"_ James snarled the last word causing Kevin to clutch his leg tighter.

"Okay, okay. I get it." Tom sighed and paused to look around. He turned back to the younger boy, not quite able to meet his intense gaze. "So, what's the plan?"

James knew exactly what Tom had just searched the kitchen for - _Food_. Not that he expected there to be much. Rations were at an all time low. Prying Kevin off his leg and guiding his small hand into Tom's, James began opening every cupboard is sight. Soon enough he found what he was looking for.

"I'm going to find some bags to carry things."

"What things?" Tom inquired. A curious resolve seeping across his features.

"Food, blankets, pillows, meds, anything we need." James stressed. "Then we'll head to the South Forest, it's the furthest away from Kodos' palace. I've been hiking there a few times before-" He hesitated as the next few words catch in his throat, drawing raw memories to the surface like sharps nails on flesh. "-with my uncle. So I know some off-the-path routes and there's a bunch of really cool, well hidden caves." He added, it wasn't perfect but it was a start.

Tom nodded again and opened his mouth to speak when James cut across. "Keep an eye on those two, I'll be right back." He promised, not sure he could continue talking without bursting into tears. Taking to the stairs at the end of the corridor and to his right, he headed to the bedrooms.

Mrs. Greys had two young grandsons who lived on the other side of the colony with their parents. James had met them once or twice. Nice kids and very bright. But this meant some of their belongings were left in her house for whenever they stayed over. James knew because more often than not he had knocked on her door these Summer afternoons after she'd been baking. She had shared her home, her food, and even let him play with her grandsons classic video games. Bad things shouldn't happened to good people. But the universe is in all ways _fucked up_ and now poor Mrs. Greys wouldn't ever see her family again. She didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

Swivelling on the banister at the landing, James made a beeline for the bedrooms. His eyes fell vacantly blank as he searched. His efforts turned out two black duffle bags. Both a decent size - one for Tom, one for him. Grabbing the sheets and pillows off the beds, he stuffed the soft materials into the bags then made his tentatively crept downstairs.

Tom hadn't moved from the spot he where he stood. His eyes watching something in the distance, and James knew he was reliving those fresh horrors in the square.

"Tom?"

The boy's eyes snapped in James' direction and relief flooded his young features. "JT, you came back." His voice trembled. "I thought for a second. . . That you. . ."

"I would never." He promised firmly. "If we're to survive this, to last until Starfleet arrives then we have to stick together."

Tom smiles faintly. "Right, safety in numbers..."

The six-year-old clinging to Tom's arm bit back a cry and ran full pelt into James.

"Hey, monster." Cooed the twelve-year-old, "I wasn't leaving you." Bending down on to one knee, James put his hands on Kevin's shoulders and looked directly into the small child's eyes, "but I do have a very special mission from the Federation."

Kevin squealed in delight at the idea, while James put his fingers to his lips. "It's top secret and I think you can help." He winked. "I need to collect all the food from this kitchen with me and then we going to set up a super-secret base in the Forest."

Kevin nodded eagerly and bounded from him. Looking up at Tom, he saw sort of admiration in his eyes. James blushed, "what'ya looking at?"

"N-Nothing." The other stammered, and stepped forward to help.

James held up his hand. "No, I got this. Just keep hold of Michael."

A sadness laced his tone because there should be five of them standing here, not four. No, screw that, Mrs. Greys should be here as well! The neighbours, his friends, his classmates, and everyone else should still be alive. All lives matter. And Kodos had failed to see that. The wounds in James' mind were raw and pulsed like they were infected. His hate itched under his skin. James moved the food from the higher selves into the bags in silence, he lent down occasionally when Kevin came over with a few pieces and cans he'd managed to salvage.

The sounds of footsteps had them all ducking under the table - their search for food abandoned. Hushed voices and quieted sobs had James up and peering through the Kitchen window. Two short shadows hurried past and within moments he was running out the door after them. Tom called for him, his voice frantic. But James carried on down the dusk kissed street. Reaching out he grabbed the arm of the taller boy.

A fist swung straight at his face and it took of Jim's skills from his younger years of fighting to dodge but still manage to hold on. Shocked eyes met his own and the tension James felt in the other seemed to melt away slightly.

"You escaped too?" The boy asked.

James nodded.

"My sister and I, we couldn't find anyone else. The minute I saw the guns I sensed, we slipped away. But. . ." He drifted off and James eyes settled on the young girl clutching the back of her brother's jacket. Using his body to half-shield her face and dark brown hair, she seemed no older than five.

"I'm JT." He whispered lowly and motioned for the pair to follow. "Come on."

Leading them into the house, he locked the down behind them. Suddenly arms were wrapped around his neck and Tom pressed against trembling body.

"Don't do that, JT! You left us again." He cried. The older boy stayed for a moment but after seeing the others, sent a judging glare their way. He backed off to stand protectively in front of Kevin and Michael. "Who- _who are you?"_

"It's okay, Tom. They're with me." James reassured and held out his hand.

The other boy took it in a firm handshake. "I'm Kepler and this is Lorie."

"This is Tom, Kevin and Michael." He introduced. "Okay, I need to know if you're with us?"

Kepler nodded slowly, and Lorie gripped her brother's jacket tighter.

James looked back expectantly at his friend.

"There's a place in the Forest," Tom informed them reluctantly. "It's JT's idea. He knows about these underground caves that run for miles like a maze. They'd never find us."

"Sounds good." Kepler nodded.

James glanced over to the, _and there's no other way he could explain it_ , pathetic attempt at gathering supplies.

"First things first," he cleared his throat. "I think we should risk raiding a few more houses for food and things, I don't think help is coming any time soon."

**. . .**

Kepler - twelve

Lorie - five

(Betazoids)

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	4. DISEASED AND DYING

**Bruised Flowers**

_Chapter 4 ~ Diseased and Dying_

**. . .**

"So, you're certain about these caves?" Kepler asked, still leaning towards his doubts.

James glanced back at the boy, pausing as he rearranged their supplies. "Yeah, they'll be safer than staying out in the open. . .  We'll hide there until help arrives." He added and moved across the room.

Anything edible is stuffed in their borrowed duffle bags, alongside anything which could be useful. Moving from house to house until the sound of approaching vehicles became a little too loud for James' liking. Tom pulled Michael into a half piggyback and slung the other bag over his shoulder.

Kepler knitted his fingers between Lorie's, pulling her close as they edged towards the nineteenth house's front-door. They sprinted across dirt paths and straight to Mr. Stonehill's farm.

James breathed slowly, letting the sight of fields and fields of decaying crops wash over him. Slowing to a stop, he kept a firm hold of Kevin's hand as Tom, Michael, Kepler and Lorie stopped beside him. In the distance two lone figures moved with purpose towards the Forest, that waited one field-width across.

"Get down," James ordered, an air of authority in his tone. The group were soon crouching on their hands and knees.

"JT, what is it?" Tom asked in a hush tone.

James eyes flickered to his best friend. "There's someone heading to the forest."

"Shit. . . Sorry." Tom apologised.

"We'll have to crawl." The blond responded.

"You're kidding."

Ignoring Kepler's last comment, James turned to Kevin. "Remember the game we were playing? Starfleet's big mission for us?"

The little boy nodded eagerly.

"Okay, we have to commando crawl to avoid enemy detection. But you must follow me at all times, do you understand?"

Kevin nodded again and this time Michael squealed in delight at the idea of this game, shuffling on all fours away from Tom towards James. The twelve-year-old pressed a fingers to his lips and watched as they copied the action.

"Right, everyone ready?" He called to the others.

A chorus of _'yes'_ followed, so James headed straight into the blackened wheat crop without sparing another thought. The smell from the fungus close up was rancid. A few times he had to stop to gag or throw up the small amount of bile left in his stomach.

His insides felt empty like a deserted graveyard. A glance behind informed James that the others weren't fairing any better. He caught Tom's hazel eyes for a second, realising the defeat he saw in those colours. Tom believed they wouldn't make it. Determination rose in his stomach or maybe he was about to throw again - which one James couldn't tell - but he kept moving despite his weariness and emptiness. He wasn't going to die on Tarsus IV, and he wasn't going to let the only companions, friends he knew die as well. Reaching just short of the tree line, James held up his hand for the group to stop.

He stood slowly tracking the shadows as the moved either against or between the trees. Creeping forward, he paused shortly hearing the sounds of dying leaves crunching underfoot. His surroundings fall silent. The wind drops to a non-existent state, and all of a sudden, James was aware of the solid impact from the side. He tumbled to the ground and his attacker followed.

A hand reached for his shoulder and James had to use all his might to stop the assault. His fingers brushed against unusually hot skin, igniting a heavy pressure at the back of his head that shifted deeper into his brain. Falling dead-still from shock, James heard Kevin scream and Tom call his name. Slowly, the presence in his head became gentler, receding from its violent intent. The figure straddling James had ceased movement as well. In a brief moment of clarity, he looked up to see a boy a little older than him, with pointy ears and a shaky fist held high. Hearing the sound of scuffing boots, James tilted his head back to see Tom and Kepler running at his attacker. Only for the pair to skid to a stop as another boy, the mirror image of the first, approached non-threateningly from the canopy carrying a toddler.

"You're Vulcan?" Tom asked in shock.

The one straddling James's waist nodded twice, before carefully standing and helping the blond to his feet.

"Be at ease, Elieth. They are the same as us." He spoke softly. "I am Salok, and this is my brother. The child we found shortly after escaping, we do not know his name."

James felt something wrap around his leg, he looked to see Kevin giving him a worried-angry glare.

"I apologise for attacking you," Salok continued. "But in this circumstance, with the data I had, it was logical to assume you might be here to kill us."

"We're hardly soldiers." Kepler snapped.

Salok and Elieth looked between each other, then to Kepler. "Surely you knew of the children Kodos has assembled?"

"Just another pleasant surprise we've been yet to encounter." James drawled sarcastically.

"I do not understand how that would be pleasant."

He looked at both Vulcans for a moment hoping that statement was a joke. "Right, okay so I'm JT by the way. This is Kevin, Tom, Michael, Kepler and the girl is called Lorie." He spoke her name slowly, in order to pronounce it right. "I think we need a name for that little one." He finished pointing to the three-year-old in Elieth's arms. "Maybe. . . _Sam?"_

James cursed mentally that the only name which comes to mind is his brother's. Not that it matters - his Sam, his brother is long gone and possibly dead.

Salok blinked before responding as if the idea had never crossed his mind. "That sounds appropriate. The youngling is human so giving him a human name is a more logical thing to do. I assume it would be in all our best interests to stay together, unless you have any objects?"

"Yes-" Tom began.

"No." James said firmly, receiving a confused glare from Tom.

"Then we are agreed." Elieth confirmed.

"Yeah, why not?" James smiled. "We were heading South to the caves. It's the best place to go, it's hidden and there's shelter."

The Vulcans nodded, and James waved his hand forward in a gesturing notion. "It's this way about three miles." He guessed.

**. . .**

(Vulcan twins) Salok & Elieth - thirteen

Sam - three

**. . .**

**Review and let me know what you think :)**


	5. STILL ALIVE

**Bruised Flowers**

_Chapter 5 ~ Still Alive_

**. . .**

On the first day after massacre square, Kodos had his soldiers burn down half the infected fields.

The fires dwindled to embers by late afternoon on the second day. But at least the sky had been lit up in pretty colours. The third day was the worst. Waiting and not knowing if Kodos' guard-dogs would sniff them out in their cave was torture.

James kept Tom close, his arms wrapped round the older boy's chest, while the others huddled next to them. For hours the group of nine stayed motionless. Blankets tightly covered around their shaking forms as their minds were harrowed by their memories of blood. Each night spent without a fire left James feeling a little more numb inside, it suited the emptiness in his heart with ease.

As the evening of the third day approached, James finally refused to continue in this state or any longer. Sitting here feeling sorry for themselves would do no good. He encouraged Michael, Kevin, Sam, and Lorie to play together despite their hunger-complaints and initial shyness. The game was a simple version of tag, but their laughter lit up the caves like Christmas lights. Satisfied they were content, James turned his attention on other four.

Tom's and Kepler's eyes watched him move away listlessly, an acceptance cast between the greying colours. The distance faded slowly, only to be replaced by grief, and there were no words James had to console them. So he didn't even bother trying.

"I'm going back into town to check the situation." James stated unwaveringly.

Tom's face fell in shock and was the first to object to his idea. "No."

"Why?"

"You can't, JT, they'll kill you!" Yelled the blond.

"They won't even know I'm there. I'll be quick, Tom, _I promise.”_ James urged. “Plus, we need more supplies and clothes. . ."

Salok nodded, looking thoughtful. "Thou true, risking yourself in such a manner implies a 76.2% chance of failure. It is not advisable."

Kepler nodded in agreement.

"We need food, fresh water. If we stay here like this we won't last much longer, we'll die!" James argued back.

Tom flinched, looking resigned. His next protests left him with the sound of his stomach growling - _loudly_. "Okay, JT, but if you're not back in two hours, I'll come looking for you."

"I only need one." James winked.

He turned on shaky legs, weakened from the days of underuse, and moved to the mouth of their cave. But before he managed to stagger outside, forty pounds torpedoed straight into his side. James stumbled with the force, catching himself on the cave wall.

"Kevin?" He asked in amused-surprise.

"Don't go, JT! I love you, I love you!” The little boy cried. “Take me with me. Don't go, please!"

James knelt down, placing one hand on Kevin's shoulder and using the other to ruffle his dark, mousy-coloured hair. " _Shhhhhhh_ , it's okay. Of course, I'm coming back, I wouldn't leave my kids behind. But you have to stay with Tom, you like Tom, right?" He encouraged, noticing that Tom had followed him out of the cave.

The six-year-old smiled and nodded. "Okay, JT."

Taking Tom's hand as it was offered to him, Kevin watched James as disappeared into the Forest.

**. . .**

The streets of their town were ghost-like, eerily empty and too quiet for James’ taste. It meant one of two things. Either Kodos’ men had already stripped these houses of anything worth salvaging and moved on or, and the notion made the hair on James’ neck stand up, this was a trap.

Salok and Elieth had warned them of Kodos’ child soldiers. From here on out there was no one he could trust. He stepped lightly on the cobbled ground, keeping to the shadows to survive as his Mother had taught him long ago, deep-seated into his psyche.

It all seemed a little too surreal in his head. Maybe the next time he closed his eyes, he would wake up warm in bed.

James slowed down as he approached Fishponds Avenue, the road sign glared in sun’s harsh light and he swallowed thickly. His Aunt and Uncle’s home was down this street. Looking round uncertainly, James knew it was risky, but he had to see the first home he had once more.

The flowers in the front garden had begun to wilt without the care and attention they so desperately required. James sighed at the sight. His Aunt loved these flowers. Carefully, he stalked closer and pulled himself up and inside through a half-open window. It was exactly how he remembered it. James frowned.

Nothing had been touched.

He ran to the cupboard and swung roughly on their hinges. And although it was not much, all their rations were still here. He backed away slowly, face bleeding a whiter shade of pale.

_Why hadn’t Kodos taken these valuable resources yet? What was he planning?_

James flinched at the sound of voices in the distance and stared wild-eyed at the light that shines down the street. Without a second thought, he raced up the stairs to his bedroom. His heart fluttered at the sight of his undamaged comic books and messy bed. God, he missed that soft mattress and warm duvet, the floors of their cave were a poor substitution.

The front door slammed open and James slid behind his bedroom door, cursing as the floorboards creaked with the movement.

_“Did you hear that?”_

James blinked, brow furrowing. He recognised that voice, digging in the back of his mind like a dull thorn. _Why can’t he remember who it belongs to?_

“Probably a cat.” A second _unfamiliar_ voice dismissed.

“Yeah, probably.”

“So, go check.” He ordered.

“What?”

“You heard me, go check. Governor Kodos said a few of the end listers escaped the cleansing. If it turns out to be one of the rats, he’ll reward us. Ya know, _extra rations.”_

The other grunted irately.

James’ stomach turned cold at the sound of heavy boots _THUDDING_ on the staircase, quickly closing in. He had no weapon to defend himself, no escape plan. Without even meaning to, he’d let his sentimentality back him into a corner.

The door creaked open and the hinges cry out as if they might snap. Light footfalls followed, triggering James to prepare himself for a fight. But instead, he stared wide-eyed at the brunet wandered cautiously into his bedroom.

James breath hitched as recognition flooded his mind.

It’s Luke from his Statistical Mechanics and Tactical Analysis classes, the ones he had under Kodos’ careful watch. Luke, _the boy with a kind laugh and a heart for pranks_ , now stood with a phaser locked on kill and ready to shoot down strangers as if they were insects.

White, hot rage bred in the pit of James’ stomach, it crawled up and coiled around his neck like a noose. He barrelled forward into Luke’s back, knocking the taller boy heavily to the ground. In happened very quickly. James ripped the phaser from his ex-friend’s grasp and placed a hand over his mouth. Frightened green eyes met James’ burning ones.

A muffled _‘JT’_ sounded in question but James found himself only growling in response.

_“Are you out of your fucking mind, Luke?”_ James whispered dangerously, placing the phaser against the brunet’s stomach. _“How could you work for that Monster? He’s killing people.”_

Waiting a moment to make sure the other on the floor below had heard not their struggle, James leant closer.

_“So much as scream and I’ll shoot a hole through your chest.”_ He threatened and waited for Luke to nod in understanding. Slowly, he drew his hand away and pressed the phaser down harder.

Luke gasped, head falling back against the carpet. “Please, JT. It’s not what you think.”

“Yeah, really, and what should I think?” He bit back sarcastically.

“Kodos rounded us all up, the ones from his classes.” Luke explained shakily, staring up at the ceiling. “Told us we either join him or die with everyone else. What was I suppose to do? I have a little brother to think about. Kodos said he would be spared if I followed orders.”

James allowed Luke’s word to wash over _. Yes, he was angry. Yes, he wanted to punch the brunet. Over and over. But could he blame Luke for choosing to live? No._

“JT, _please_. . . Take me with you.”

Silence filled the air, thick enough to be cut with a knife or shot at with a phaser.

“You. . . You want to come with me?” James breathed in disbelief.

“Yes, please, JT. I know you’re smart, I bet you’ve found somewhere safe and out of the Governor’s hands to hide. I don’t want to hurt anyone else. My brother is only eight and Kodos has forced him to kill those who have disagreed with his _oh so great_ Master plan. I can’t- I don’t want this for Flynn.” Luke begged, eyes tearing up as dark memories flashed across his mind. “It’s- I can’t-“

“-Okay.”

“Really?”

“Yes, do you know Mr. Stonehill’s farm?” James asked.

Luke hummed in recognition. “Yeah, the fungus got it.”

“That’s the one, meet at the north side of his wheat field just after dusk. Bring your brother and as many supplies as you can. We need weapons. But tell no one, _you understand?”_ James hissed.

_Luke nodded._

“Not even if you believe they would want to come with you, that they can be trusted.” James added. “Got it?”

“Yes.”

“Good, now-“

“-LUKE? WHAT’S TAKING SO LONG?!”

Cold azure eyes flickered up at the open door then back to bright green ones. James pulled himself up and held out a hand for Luke.

“Play along.” He whispered, offering back the phaser.

With newfound determination, the brunet grinned and called down the corridor. “It’s nothing, Tyler! Just the wind!”

“What’s the holdup then? Get ya ass down here and let’s search the next house!”

“Alright, alright, I’m coming!” Luke yelled as he started to step out of the room. A thoughtful expression flashed across his face before he spun around to look at the blond. _“Stonehill farm, north side at dusk, right?”_

James gave a curt nod, watching as Luke stepped out of his sight.

**. . .**

The voices and rumble of engines had long faded by the time James re-emerged in the Kitchen with a handful of comic book under his arm. He searched the hallway from his rucksack to find the scuffed and tattered thing hidden under a pile of shoes. Smirking as he pulled it out, James dusted down the front and slide the comics inside.

The Kitchen was still bright with the low sun. It glared off the worktops and burned the metal handles of the cupboards. James skidded over to the one draw his Aunt had practically forbidden him from opening five minutes after he stepped foot in her home.

He remembered that day so clearly in his mind.

Iowa was two shuttles rides and planetoid stop away. His Uncle had picked him up at the spaceport, drove him back to their house and let him step out as he parked the car. Christopher Pike, a name he hadn’t even heard till that day, had bailed out of jail since Frank had refused to once again and shipped him off to Tarsus IV with very little explanation of why or how long.

Sam had disappeared to the stars a few months before, and truly, that was when things started to go downhill. Each day he sort new ways to break the law, to taunt Frank and raise his stepfather’s blood pressure. _It was only a matter of time._

James had no reason to believe Tarsus would be any different, except it was, _well_. . . for a while anyway.

He had walked through the front door with blood still crusting on his forehead and knuckles still sore from the fight that earned him a prime place in Iowa’s holding cells. Too angry with his Mother for abandoning him, too betrayed by Sam skipping out on him to listen to reason. He had put his Aunt and Uncle through hell in those initial weeks. It only changed when Kodos took him under his wing. Suddenly, he had too much school work to think about breaking rules. He had met Tom not long after and, for the first time, he knew what it was like to have a best friend.

Looking around at the empty Kitchen, James sighed. This would probably be the last time he set foot in his house. He opened the knife draw and carefully moved the blades into his rucksack.

Luke and the boy, Tyler, had left the door unlocked. James slipped outside, eyes dancing with fear and exhaustion. He had long spent the hour he promised Tom but needs must. Running along the street and keeping to the shadows of a sinking sun, James made his way to Stonehill farm.

**. . .**

The wheat field had fallen to greater rot in the three days. James breaths remained shallow and short in an attempt to avoid the foul smell while his blond hair blended in with the dead crops.

Crouched by boundary, where field turned to dirt path, James’ muscles had just started to ache when Luke appeared. He was tightly holding a younger boy’s hand, that James assumed to be Flynn, and struggling to carry the heavy-laden bag slung over his shoulder. A sacredness coloured the green of Luke’s frantic gaze as he searched for James.

“JT!”

With a moment of hesitation, James stood up slowly. Relief washed over Luke’s face and he tugged his younger brother along.

“No one followed you?”

Luke shook his head.

“Good, I know it’s not ideal but we have to crawl until we reach the Forest.” James explained.

_“What?_ Through the fungus, that’s insane!”

“This isn’t a discussion.” James replied steadily, coolly. “We cannot risk anyone seeing us from here on out.”

“Alright, I get it.” Luke sighed before continuing with a tone so cheerful, its falseness leaves shivers to run down James’ spine. “Come on, Flynn. We’re gonna live with JT until Starfleet arrives. Like when we went camping with Dad.”

Flynn bit his lower lip and frowned. “Is Daddy gonna be there?”

Luke’s face dropped at his brother’s quietened tone but he recovered completely, smiling brightly. “Nah, not this time. It’ll just be us and JT’s friends.”

James met Luke’s gaze, nodded and turned around to face the Forest.

**. . .**

James trudged back the cave’s entrance and dumped the rucksack of supplies unceremoniously to the floor. With the soles of his feet burning and heart beating a mile a minute, the twelve-year-old barely registers the raised voices. Luke and Flynn were following close behind, eyes curiously searching their new surroundings. Something slammed straight into James’ legs toppling him over to the dusty ground.

“JT!”

James glanced down as Kevin wriggled his way into his lap and wrapped worryingly-skinny arms around his waist.

“JT! JT!” He cried. “You came back!”

“Of course I did, silly. Why does everyone think I’m gonna leave or something?” James asked in confusion.

Kevin looked up to innocently meet James’ eyes. “Cos. . . cos Tommy send you’re Kodos fav- favour- _favourite_.”

James blinked. “Did he now?”

Kevin nodded, shyly looking back at the two strangers, and James sighed.

“He needs to learn when something shouldn’t be said.” James muttered darkly.

_But did Tom really worry where his loyalties lie? Did he fear that James to run to Kodos side given the opportunity?_

“JT?” Tom’s voice called from inside the cave. Footsteps followed as his best friend appeared at the entrance. “JT, you- Who are _they?”_

“This is Luke and his brother, Flynn.” James introduced. “Luke was in some of my classes.”

The brunet huffed. “Yeah but I’m nowhere near as smart as JT. Only qualified for two of Kodos’ ‘ _special’_ courses. JT was on all of them.”

James rolled his eyes. _Not helping._

Tom gulped nervously as he looked to his friend. “You never told me that.”

“It didn’t seem important at the time.”

“Yeah, well-“ Tom begun heatedly. “-You can’t just keep taking in strays, we don’t have enough supplies!”

“Hey, watch it!” Luke yelled, pushing his younger brother behind him and Kevin hid his face in James’ chest.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, James glanced up as Salok and Elieth appeared from deeper in the cave.

“Tom, please. Luke wants to get away from Kodos as much as we do. He’s on our side. Took weapons from Kodos’ stores and all so we can defend ourselves.” He stressed.

Tom throw a reluctant glare at James before turning his attention back to Luke. “Sorry, mate. But we can’t trust- I needed to be sure.”

Luke nodded but his eyes told a different story. The tense between the two boys did not dissipate, if anything, it bred a little.

“Oh, and another thing, he pinched me!” Tom yelled as he pointed at Salok. “On the shoulder!”

James frowned, a quiet laugh on his lips. “ _So?”_

“JT, he knocked me out.” Tom replied flatly.

“With a tap on the shoulder?” Luke chuckled.

“Incorrect, the technique roughly would translate as a ‘Vulcan nerve pinch’.” Elieth interrupted. “Thomas forced by brother’s hand. We had to stop him from leaving the cave.”

“I was going to search for JT!”

“Indeed,” Salok continued, “but you were hysterical. Entering the town in that state of mind would have placed you in great danger. It was JT’s choice to leave, he has proven he is quite capable. You had no need to worry.”

_“Worry? Worry! Of course, I was fucking worried! You Elf!”_ Tom screamed _. “What was I supposed to be? What if Kodos had caught JT? What then?!”_

“It would have been unfortunate,” Elieth reasoned. “But beyond our control, nonetheless.”

Tom spun round. “Do you see what I mean?”

“I think we see what you both mean.” Luke groaned.

“Stay out of this!” Tom screamed at Luke causing Flynn to flinch and recoil away. He turned back to James with a desperate look in his eyes. “Don’t you ever leave me with them again!”

James smiled tiredly as he stood up and pulled Kevin to his feet. “No promises.”

Glancing at the sky, the greying clouds told James of the fresh, drinkable rain to come. Perhaps things were looking up. “Let’s get inside, it’s gonna rain soon.”

**. . .**

Luke - Twelve

Flynn - Eight

**. . .**

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
